This project is directed toward a deeper understanding of the physiology and pathophysiology of oxygen transport to tissues and the development of a clinical tool with a high degree of sensitivity, through the use of computerized breath-by-breath analysis of gas exchange and computer-based models of ventilation and oxygen transport.